Yo no soy a quien buscas
by Mily Evans Potter
Summary: Solo por nacer el maldito 31 de julio me busca, solo por eso casi mato a mi madre y solo por eso me quiere matar, que no entiendes que no soy yo, que te equivocaste y que por eso te has ganado a la peor enemiga Lord Voldemort.


Hola soy nueva es esto de escribir historia así que no soy muy buena. Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a la grandiosa J.K Rolling yo solo los tomo prestados cabe mencionar **que la familia Brisgerton si es creación mía ( Elizabeth y Benedict) y claro la historia.**

**En una bella casa a las afueras del Londres muggles estaba naciendo una niña de grandes ojos dorados y con cabello rojo tanto como el mismo fuego, nadie le da importancia a un nacimiento de un bebe (claro a excepción de la familia) pero esta bebe en particular nacio el 31 de julio, una fecha común y corriente pensaran algunos pero no todos en especial personas que se ocultan de lo que ellos llaman muggles y esta niña era una de esas persona, esta niña era una bruja nacida cuando el séptimo mes muere y solo por esta razón sin que ella sepa estaba destinada a pelear por su vida, a sufrir por sus padres y a defenderse de Lord Voldemort.**

**Capitulo 1**

Elizabeth baja en este mismo instante- grito mi padre Benedict Bridgerton un hombre de 30 años con cabellera negra ojos color chocolate y cabe decir que muy guapo.

Al instante baje dando brincos y gritos de emoción pues era mi primer dia de escuela y como todo niño (claro no sabia lo que me esperaba) estaba muy entusiasmada con este evento.

Ya estoy lista papi dije, ahora apurate y vámonos a escuela no quiero llegar tarde y con la misma emocion sali corriendo a la calle sin darme cuenta que se me olvido la maleta, pero bueno así era yo, la pequeña Beth o Elizabeth como gusten no me importa soy pequeña y tengo un cabello que es de un rojo como el fuego y unos ojos de color dorado soy idéntica a mi madre según mi padre y al igual que ella yo me entusiasmo con todo y bueno pues mi padre ya se ha hecho a la idea recuerdo que cuando era mas pequeña solia regañarme pero ahora ya no. Ah por cierto tengo 5 añitos asi que ya se imaginaran a un hombre grande regañando a su pequeña hija de 3 años solo por entusiasmarse con un helado de chocolate.

Mientra hibamos camino a la escuela mi padre me dijo que evitara enojarme o asustarme pues si hacía magia por accidente frente a los muggles me juro no darme postre por un mes, ya se que es un castigo ridículo pero solo tengo 5 años asi que puede amenazarme con eso, a si por cierto se me olvido decir que soy una bruja pero no se asusten no los maldicire porque me hagan algo recuerden solo tengo 5 años asi que por el momento soy inifensivo claro tan inofensiva como puede serlo una niña que ha crecido con hombres por lo tanto se defenderme muy bien no lo tomen como amenaza solo es información. Cuando llegamos a la escuela mi padre se tomo la molestia de darme la mano para bajarme según el los modales son lo mas importante pero para mi los modales solo son algo asi como una mascara, bueno regresando a mi primer día de escuela cuando llegue habían muchos niños como yo, me refiero a que tenían mi misma edad no a que eran magos, y todos al igual que yo estaban acompañados de sus padres bueno todos excepto uno era un niño de cabello negro ojos vedes como esmeralda y se podía decir que muy flaco me dio pena pues se le veía la cara de que estaba muy triste asi que decidi caminar hacia el olvidando que mi padre me veía, y claro se preguntaran porque debía darme miedo de que lo haga pues solo les dire que es el hombre más celoso del mundo una vez tuvo celos hasta de mis peluches o eso me dijo Albert, y bueno que yo camine en dirrecion de un NIÑO se podría que el niño y yo firmábamos nuestra sentencia de muerte pero en ese momento se me olvido ese pequeñísimo detalle y le hable, con mi mejor sonrisa le salude pero el parecio no esucharme pues no me respondio lo hice otra vez y no obtuve respuesta, intente controlarme pues no soy la persona mas paciente que digamos lo intente por ultima vez y le dije con una voz tierna que solo mi padre podría identificar que estab furiosa- hola mi nombre es Elizabeth pero puedes decir Beth soy nueva por aquí quieres ser mi amigo- con esto último el niño que parecía de mi misma edad levanto su cabeza y me parecio que en sus ojos hubo un brillo, si hubiera sabido que con decirle "quieres ser mi amigo" me iba a hablar2lo hubiero hecho desde antes , entonces el me respondio hola mi nombre es Harry, Harry James Potter ahhhhh dije me sentí tonta por decirlo pero no sabia porque ese nombre me resultaba ligeramente familiar, pues mi nombre completo es Elizabeth Isabel Bridgerton pero por dios nunca me dijas Isabel no me gusta mucho ese nombre si. A l niño digo a Harry le causo gracia pues dio una peuqeña risita bueno Harry a que clase vas me dijo que era su primer año me alegre ya que yo también iba a primer año asi pasamos hablando un momento hasta que sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y casi grito por esto , créanme esa pasa por ver películas de miedo muy denoche y escondidas de tu papa cuando tienes 4 años crees que en cualquier momento el fantasma va a venirte a atacar, cuando me di la vuelta me di cuienta que solo era mi padre que me veía entre divertido y exasperado, lo primero creo que es ya que no me gusta mucha estar con niños de mi edad ya que estoy totalmente convencida de que soy muy madura, pero mi padre dice que seré madura el dia en que no duerma con mi conejito, y bueno en menos de 5 minutas ya tengo un amigo de miedad lo que es un nuevo record parami y lo de exsperado le atribuyo a que Sali sin pedirle permiso, no llevo mi maleta y la profesora ya lleva llamndo tres veces a los del nuevo año.

Y me disculpe y en un momento cogi mi maleta y Sali disparada claro diciendo un nos vemos mas tarde papi a donde estaban el resto de los niños no me di cuenta el momento enel que Harry se fue pero bueno yo también lo hubiera hecho si llegaba mi papa ( claro si no lo conociera) , la profesora nos separo en dos grupos y para mi suerte me toco en el mismo que Harry, creo que tengo que hacer algo este niño es muy retraido pues solo no habíamos hablado un minuto y estaba otra vez hablando bajito, la profesora nos llevo a una bonita aula de muchos colores y cogi a Harry de la mano, eh no piensen mal que aun somos niños, para que se sentara conmigo creo que esta acción lo tomo por sorpresa pues abri mucho los ojos pero me sonrio de una manera muy sincera casi como si por fin aceptara ser mi amigo, la profe nos enseño muchas cosa divertidad y bueno a la hora de receso Harry estaba mas animado eso me alegro ya que me daba mucha pena verlo triste, cuando salimos al receso Harry y yo fuimos a jugar en los columpios por alguna extraña razón ningún niño nos hablo en todo el dia pero supongo y cuando la profe decía que buscaramos grupo quedamos solos Harry y yo pero da igual total tengo un amigo y eso es lo que cuenta. Harry parecía muy divertido en los columpios casi como si nunca se hubiera hecho en uno y me pedia que lo empuje mas y mas hasta que me canse y le dije que era mi turno pero ni siquiera Harry se bajaba del columpio y uin niño muy gordo tangordo que parecía no tener cuello empujo a Harry y le grito que se marchara que el se iba a columpiar me dio tanta ira y le grite que ese columpio no era suyo y que no tenia ningún derecho de tratar asi a los niños, Bueno a Harry, me parecia habelo visto en nuestra clase el nio gordo dijo llamarse Dudle Dursley casi me muero de la risa al saber su nombre peo gracias a los buenos modales de mi padre no lo hice, el solo miro a Harry los suficiente como para que el se encogiera y me dijera que le daba igual, Dudle me pregunto si era amiga de su primo(ENCIMA ERA SU PRIMO Y LO TRATABA SI) SI le respondi el parecio pensar mi respuesta y me dijo- si no quieres que nadie te hable aléjate de el fenómeno porque si no lo haces seras tan ignorada como el y esto te digo porque me caes bien- con la poca paciencia que me quedaba le dije que porque no debía juntarme con Harr dijo que en esa escuela el decidía con quien los demás podían juntarse o no y como Harry no estba en la lista de los que podían tener amigos todo el que se llevaba con el era tan ignorado a quien como el, eso explica que nadie nos haya hablado en todo el dia , susurre pero lo que no entendia es como en un solo dia ese gordo podía mardal a todos y me respondio que los demás vivían cerca de él por lo que los pobres había tenido que soportarlos desde hace mucho. Así que que decides me pregunto Dudle, me parecio que Harry dejo de respirar por mi respuesta y como si le esuviera diciendo a mi papa que quería un helado le dije que me iba a llevar con Harry con o sin su aprobación basta decir que se puso muy rojo y nos grito a ambos que nos fueramos pero como soy bien testaruda y muy fuerte le empuje y me sente en el columpio algo que dejo boquiabierto a Harry èro despues me dijoque nos fueramos y por poco me lleva arastrar del lugar cabe decir que era un pocopero solo un poco mas alto que yo y no es que me inaginara que tuviera mucha fuerza.

Cuando estuvimos bien lejos de los columpios me explico que desde que tenia memoria todos los niños le evitaban por culpa de Dudle y que hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de desafiarlo como yo lo hice eso me hizo sentir orgullosa de mis misma pero a l instante me explico que con lo que acababa de hacer me había ganado un viaje al mundo del sufrimiento, le dije que no me importaba y que iba a seguie siendo su amiga a pesar de eso, el me dio una sonrisa calida y me dijo que desde ese momento íbamos hacer los mejores amigos algo que yo ya suponía que eramos pero creo que mi suposición no tomo mucho en cuenta la opinión de Harry. Cuando terminamos el primer dia de escuela presente a mi papa con Harry y me pareció que le caia bien pues de camino a casa no me hizo ninguna observación ni comentario fuera de lugar con respecto a mi nuevio amigo aunque si estba algo pensativo, yo también me puse a pensar en el que había sido mi primer dia de escuela, en un solo dia me gane ami mejor amigo a un enemigo y a un papa muy pensativo. Hasta que me harte de ese silencio y le dije a mi padre como la niña buena que soy si algo le ocurria y con un tono que nunca había escuchado en el me respondio Eizabeth tenemos que hablar…..


End file.
